Michael
by joeduarte1327
Summary: Michael is like Logan in this fan fiction can he save his daughter from the cult or wiill he died before he can. also this is my last fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

Michael

It has been almost 9 years since the events in Haddonfield. Where Michael has killed Jamie and was on the look for his nephew/son from tommy. But turn of events has happen and Michael was force to leave them behind and go search for his sister. After killing Laurie Michael knew the curse was finally over. But something also happen to Michael was he realized that now he can't be protect. The curse gave Michael immortality from getting killed. But now that his everybody in his family was killed he now knows if he gets shot to the head or stabbed deep he would die for real this time. Michael first notice this when he tried to killed the people in house that he was barely able to survive. But when Michael was put into that fire he felt the burn and scream in agony.

After what happen at his house Michael awoke from the hospital. Killing the doctor that was to supposed to treat him and escaping. But he thought that he survive the fire attack that he would heal up but he wasn't. Michael could feel all the pain in his body. Every single burn mark and the pain from being stabbed too. He went to his home or what's left of it after the fire. After a couple of months Michael started feeling worse and worse every day he went on. Then one day out of the blue someone was at his door. It was Dr. Loomis who Michael thought he killed 9 years ago.

I know Michael I'm alive Loomis said

Michael wondered how he is alive after he stabbed him with a big butcher knife.

But that's the not the problem right now Michael there's a bigger threat coming for her Michael Loomis said.

Michael wondered her?

Your daughter Michael Loomis said

Michael thought daughter but the only person he ever consume a baby with was Jamie. The little girl came from behind Loomis nervous to see her father for the first time. Michael saw his daughter with long black hair, black eyes, and with the same face of his.

She needs your help Michael Loomis said

Michael remove his mask and was to about to do something he hasn't done in a long time.

Why? Michael said

Loomis shocked to hear Michael speak for the first time in a long time and see his face. But he answered his question to let him know the dangers coming for his daughter.

The cult is coming for your daughter so she'll become just like you Michael and we can't have that happened again Michael Loomis said.

W-why a-a-are they a-fter her? Michael asked

They're going to make her like you Michael Loomis said

A-a-and I can't help you am fucked up over here Michael said.

I thought you couldn't die Michael what happened? Loomis asked

I killed everyone in my family and so the curse is over I can feel anything that can killed me now Michael said

Just then there was people outside the Myers house in robes. Michael went outside to confront the people who was standing outside his house. Just then the leader Wynn came out of nowhere and talk to Michael.

Ah Michael my boy how are you? Wynn asked

What are you doing here Wynn? Michael asked

You can talk after all these years Wynn said

What do you want Wynn? Michael question

I want the child she'll become a great killer just like her father Wynn said

What about me I don't have the curse to protect me from dying now Michael said

It time for a new breed Michael, you are no longer worth our time and protection Wynn said

Hearing that made Michael pulled a knife from his suit and tried to charge Wynn but was blindside by one of Wynn members. The member kept beating Michael with an object so hard that Michael's scream can be hear all over the night. Just then Michaels daughter came out with two knifes. The cult tried to calm her down but she start cutting everyone up and taking out everyone in sight. Michael look at her and saw what she capable of. Dr. Loomis pulled Michael up and put him into his car.

What is she? Michael asked

She just like you…very much like you Loomis said

The little girl got into the car and Dr. Loomis drive away from the scene. Wynn look at them frustrated and look at his remaining members.

We must get the girl before they disappear forever! Wynn said

In the car the little girl couldn't help but look at Michael who was seating beside him. Michael who was still in pain from the beating he receive from one of the members. Look at the girl and now believe that she was his daughter.

What's your name? Michael asked

Her name is Laura Loomis answered

Now what do we do huh? Michael said

We have to get her away from the cult as possible Loomis said

Oh yeah and where are we going to take her Michael said

We have to hide her right now until we can think of something to protect her Loomis said

Ok I know a place where we can hide for a little while until I can be heal and take out all those fuckers Michael said

Where is it? Loomis asked

It's in California where Laurie use to stay Michael said

That's about 2,000 miles Michael we don't have that much to get there Loomis said

You have a better idea Michael said

Fine we'll go but we have to stop for gas ok Loomis said

Fine! Michael said

After stopping at a gas station Loomis told Michael to go inside to receive some materials. Laura followed behind and while Michael was trying get stuff for him to recover Laura went around getting things that she hadn't pay for. The cashier notice Laura was stealing so he headed towards her. He grabbed Laura very aggressively which cause Laura to pull out her knife trying to kill him. But Michael grabbed her right before she was about to strike him dead.

No! Michael said

He pulled Laura out the store and told Loomis to start the car before the cops arrived. Michael throw Laura into the car and told Loomis he'll drive the rest of the way.

I'm not going let you drive Michael you're not healthy enough to drive right now Loomis said

I'm ok and besides I know a guy who lives in Nevada who can let us stay at his place for a while until the cult goes away Michael said

Fine but if you feel like you can't anymore just tell me and ill drive ok Loomis said

Ok Michael said

After driving 1000 miles towards California they stopped in Nevada to see someone Michael knew. Once they arrived at the place it was nothing but a summer camp. Then out of nowhere a man in a hockey mask came out a cabin. With a machete running towards the car. Loomis got scared but Michael got out the car and confront the man.

Jason! Michael said

The man stopped and notice it was Michael because of the way he acted towards him.

I need your help Jason; people are after my daughter and I need to protect her before they take her Michael said

Jason waved his hand meaning to come into the camp. Michael was happy to know Jason is willing to help them. And he needed to heal before the cult come. So he can be in perfect shape to protect the people in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael

Chapter 2

Once they slept the night at the summer camp which later they notice was Crystal Lake. Michael couldn't get no rest but just look at his daughter knowing he has to protect her before the cult takes her. Once the sun came up Michael went to talk to Jason who was outside chopping a tree.

Hey Jason Michael said

Jason used sign language to talk to Michael because it's the only way he can commutate. And Michael know what he's saying to him.

Yeah Michael Jason said

They sat down in front of a cabin.

How you been? Michael asked

Good but the way you looking… I can tell your dying Michael Jason said

Yeah well I can't heal up no more because I killed about everyone in my family and now the curse is gone and I can feel everything Michael said.

So you're not bulletproof anymore? Jason asked

Yeah but its ok I live longer than I expected Michael said

I know what you mean I keep getting killed but yet I still come back alive Jason said

I feel bad for you Michael said

Why? Jason asked

Because if anyone saw you you'll be shot on sight because of who you are Michael said.

I know but I can't do anything but just wait for some campers to come and just murder them that's been my whole life ever since I came back to life for the first time Jason said

I know Jason Michael said

To be honest I just want to die and just remain dead so this pain can just go away Jason said

I know what you mean Michael said

Thank you Michael for listening Jason said

Your welcome and I want to thank you for letting us stay here until we get to California Michael said

Michael please you've been my longest friend ever since you help me take down Freddy Jason said

Yeah Michael said

Just protect your little girl ok Jason said

I will Michael said

Anyway do you know who the mother is? Jason asked

No I need to go find out right now Michael said

Later Jason said

Michael walk into his daughter's cabin to see her still sleeping. Michael waited there until she woke up and then Loomis walk inside the cabin.

I want to know who's the mother? Michael asked

There is no mother Michael I'm sorry to have to tell you this but she just a clone of you. Long ago the cult use your DNA and they were making a weapon of mass destruction which was her. She escape and I found her all alone and I took upon me to take care of her until the cult started looking for her Loomis said

She just a clone of me Michael said

Yes Loomis said

Michael was torn apart after hearing the news that the girl is just a clone of him.

Daddy Laura said

Michael turned his head so fast to see Laura who spoke for the first time and called him daddy.

Yes Laura Michael said

I'm not just your clone I'm your daughter Laura said

Michael couldn't help but think that the cult clone him. Then out of a sudden Jason came inside the cabin to let them know that the cult is outside. Michael and Loomis went up to the window and looked outside and saw the cult. Jason looked at Michael with that face.

You think you got a little bit of energy to take care of these guys? Jason asked

Michael looked at Laura seeing her ready to take out her knifes. He told her no he'll take care of it. He took out his mask and looked at it with that looked seeing himself go on a murder rampage. He put it on and made his way with Jason outside.

Watch Laura make sure nothing happens to her Michael said looking at Loomis

I will Loomis said

As Michael and Jason stared at the cult who had about 100 people with knifes and some with guns. Michael knew if he get shot in the head he would die. Jason looked at Michael and they both started walking towards the cult. They started killing everyone in sight and anyone who came at them. But every time Michael looked away he would get stabbed in his rib cage. He fought the pain and just kept killing the remaining members. The remaining members who were left use their guns at them. Jason was like bulletproof and just took them without backing down. Michael on the other hand was in so much pain when Jason saw he jump in front Michael and killed the remaining members. Jason help Michael up and could see Michael was about to faint. Just then Michael look at Wynn and say something to him.

What you going to do now that you don't have an army Michael said

I don't need an army when I have this with me Wynn said

A tall figure came out one of the vans. The man looked taller than Michael and Jason. Something caught Michael's eyes which cause him to raise his mask.

Danny is that you? Michael asked

Michael thought to himself that the man in front of him was that little boy from 9 years ago.

Yeah it is him Wynn said

What happened to him? Michael asked

Nothing he just realized who he is after murdering his mother Wynn laughed

Michael was angry after hearing that another little boy has been under the curse.

How long is this curse going last!? Michael yelled

It's going to last forever Michael and there's nothing you can do to stop it Wynn said

Maybe if I cut your goddamn head off it'll probably end Michael said

Wynn smirked at the thought of Michael killing him. Michael starts walking towards him but was block by Danny who grabbed him and threw him far. Jason attacks Danny with everything he's got but Danny just stood there not feeling anything. Jason stabbed Danny with his machete but it didn't cause any pain to him. Danny push Jason back and pulled out the machete. Danny look at Jason who was on his knees and swung the machete across Jason head. Michael was horrified at the sight of seeing his friend's head being cut off.

Jason! Michael screamed

Michael got up quick but was still in pain from the fight. He ran at Danny and punched him which cause him to drop the machete. Michael picked it up and rammed it into Danny's stomach it was so deep you can see the half the machete on the other side. But since Danny was under the curse he just stood there and punched Michael where he was stabbed. Michael felt onto his back and look at Danny who once again pulled the knife out and raise it so high that when it comes to contact with Michael. He'll die from it no matter what happens. As the machete was coming down Danny was hit by a car. Doctor Loomis got out of it and tried to pull Michael inside the car so they can leave. Danny stood up after being hit by the car and notice that Michael was about to get away. Wynn yelled at him telling him to stop them. He threw the machete at Dr. Loomis when made impact with him.

No! Michael said

Michael pulled the machete out and put Loomis in the backseat barely surviving. Michael got into the front and drove off before he gets killed. Wynn angry at the sight that they got away again and needs to come up with something. Michael kept driving with Loomis bleeding out in the back of the car.

Michael pull over please Loomis said

Why I can get you to a hospital Michael said

It's a little too late for that Loomis said

What no I can drive faster Michael said

No Michael we both know I'm not going to make it Loomis said.

Michael pulled over and got Loomis out the car but Loomis wants to say something before he dies to Michael.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael

After everything happened at the camp Loomis told Michael to pull over and he did. Michael carried Loomis out the car and was going to buried him. But before Michael can Loomis told him he had something to say before he dies.

Michael I know we haven't seen eye to eye of all the time we knew each other Loomis said

As Loomis was saying his lost words as he was slowing dying from the wound that Danny left in him.

I shot, burn, and tranquilized you but when I first saw you I knew I can sense some good in you and that's why I knew if I brought you Laura you would have a change of thought Loomis said

Loomis tried to keep talking but he died in Michael's arms.

Loomis wake up please Michael said

Loomis didn't respond to Michael which cause Michael to cry under his mask. After he finished crying Michael took his mask off and start burying Loomis. Once he finished everything he made his way back to the car but it didn't want to start which cause Michael to take his anger over the death of Loomis on the car. Laura spots another car which some campers left behind. Michael and Laura stole the car and made their way to California. But every time Michael kept driving he keeps falling to sleep almost crashing the car.

Let me drive Laura said

Hmm Michael said

I said let me drive Laura said

No way Michael said

Michael pulled over the car and feel asleep on Laura lap. Once Michael was fully asleep Laura got out the passenger seat and got into the drivers and drove off. Michael woke up inside the car with Laura nowhere in sight. He got out and starts looking for her. Michael didn't realized that he was in a town that look kind of familiar for some reason. He ask a person who was walking by and ask them where he is.

Um excuse me where am I? Michael asked

You're in California the person said

Thank you Michael said

Just then Laura call Michael from a house that was across the street from where Michael was. He made his way to the other side and into the house. Where there was nobody in sight. Laura came from upstairs to Michael.

This house is empty I checked Laura said

Ok we'll stay here tonight and then I take you somewhere where the cult will never get to you Michael said

Ok Laura said

I think my other friend lives here I think I can call him Michael said

Once they settle in the house and was thinking of a plan to get Laura to safety. Michael was in the bathroom getting ready to take a shower. He look in the mirror and saw how beat up he is every bruise on his body and stabbed wounds. After finishing up he got out and dress back into his mechanical suit. After dressing up he went downstairs to the living room where he saw Laura. Laura pulled a bullet from her pocket and showed it to Michael.

What's this? Laura asked

It's a bullet what else would it be Michael said

I found it in your suit Laura said

Why are you going through my stuff? Michael asked

I was going to clean your suit but this fell from your one of your pockets and it doesn't seem like it was from those bullets you took at the camp Laura said

Ok I'll tell you Michael said

Ok Laura said

It was before you and Loomis arrived at my house. It's a bullet that the cult made that can easily kill anybody who's under the curse. Long ago when I killed Jamie and return to the cult I felt something inside died because I killed the only person who saw any good in me. I stole that bullet and kept with me for all these years. And never throw it away because I knew to myself that once I finished killing everyone in my family I would just shoot me and go live in hell. But then you should up and made me realize that I have something in this life to protect Michael said

How long are you going have this? Laura asked

I don't know maybe until this is over and I make sure your safe Michael said.

Why daddy we can keep running from away from the cult Laura said

I can't Laura ok even if we kill everyone I would die because of the attacks I would take from them Michael said

But daddy Laura said

I'm sorry Laura but that would happen and if we don't kill them all especially Danny then I fail as a father of getting you to safety Michael said

Laura started to cry after hearing what Michael said. Michael hugged Laura and tried to calm her down but suddenly there was a knock on the door. Michael went to see who it is. There was a man in a costume with a white mask. Michael opened the door to realize it's his friend.

Ghost face I can't believe you're here Michael said

Hey I heard you needed help ghost face said

I do me and my daughter need to get out of the country Michael said

Where you need to go? Ghost face asked

I don't know somewhere where the cult can't find us Michael said

How about Canada ghost face said

Canada yeah that's a great idea but we have to leave early in the morning in order so the cult won't chase us Michael said

Ok ghost face said

As the day has gone by Michael and ghost face stand down and had a conversation.

So you look like shit ghost face said

Thanks it's been a hard three days after what happened Michael said

What made you want my help don't you know Jason ghost face said

Yeah about that Jason is dead that fucking man who under the curse cut his fucking head off Michael said

What! I thought he couldn't die ghost face said

I to, but that fucker cut his goddamn head off and I couldn't save him Michael said

I'm coming with you to Canada If they going to follow you then I'm going get vengeance for Jason ghost face said

Thank you I really appreciate it because I'm going to need all the help I can get Michael said

After Michael and ghost face finished their conversation Michael went into Laura's room. He place his hand on her face and said something to her which made her happy.

I love you Laura Michael said

I love you too daddy Laura said

I'm going to protect you no matter what ok Michael said

Ok daddy Laura said

And I'm sorry for earlier but I just have to face facts that probably I would make it out alive Michael said

I know daddy and I'm sorry for going through your stuff Laura said

Its ok now get tons of rest we leave early tomorrow Michael said

Ok daddy Laura said.

Michael saw as Laura slowing went to asleep as his close her bedroom door. He went downstairs to see ghost face drinking a beer.

You ready for tomorrow? Ghost face questioned

No but I have to do what I got to do to protect my little girl Michael said.


	4. Chapter 4

Michael

As the sun came up everyone started waking up and getting ready for the trip to Canada. Michael starts getting everyone into the car and drove off to Canada so he can get his daughter to safety. It has been 20 hours and the gang is in Montana where they stopped at a gas station in the middle of nowhere.

Ok we'll stop here and get gas Michael said

Ok ghost face and Laura said

Michael notice there wasn't a single car around and it made him really wonder something. As he went inside and grabbed some supplies and ask the cashier where the nearest town is.

Hey do you know where the nearest town? Michael asked

About 10 miles from here past the forest it'll be there the cashier said

Michael thanked the cashier but something caught his eye. He notice the cult's mark on his hand. Just then some members came out a door with guns but Michael reacted quickly by throwing his knife at one of them and running out the store while being shot at. Just then ghost face came out the car with an ak-47. And starts shooting at them while buying Michael time to get to the car. As Michael got into the car and starts the car to get out before he ends up dead. But then they were being chased by the cult who appear from behind the store. As Michael kept driving the cult decided to shoot at them.

Are they shooting at us Michael asked?

No that's just bees around the car ghost face said sarcasm

Well Sorry jackass can you please take care of it Michael said

I will ghost face said

Ghost face used his knife to cut a hole on the top of the car. Which he stuck half of his body out and starts shooting at the cult. Ghost face whom is shooting from the top stops to reload. As he came down he pulled out another gun and handed it to Laura.

Hey kid can you shoot one of these? Ghost face asked

You're going to let my daughter shoot a gun Michael said

Well can you shoot from up there ghost face said

No but I don't want her to get shot Michael said

Do you have another plan? Ghost face questioned

Fine! Michael said

Laura stuck her head out the window and starts shooting at the cult. She kept aiming at the tires so they can crash. The gang was arriving at the forest knowing they're almost into town. One of the cult members shot at the tire causing the car to swirl. Michael tried to stop the car but he couldn't and the car crash deep into the forest. The cult got out of their vans went into the forest. Michael, Laura, and ghost face got out quickly and started limping to safety but Michael notice ghost face had something in his hand.

What's that? Michael asked

It's a book about the cult and I read this part which could give you back some protection ghost face said

Really Michael said

Yeah but you have to chant it to work ghost face said

Ok Michael said

As Michael was going to chant the words he was shot in the back from one of the members. He fell face front onto the ground. Laura and ghost face were shocked of the sight of Michael on the ground in a pile of his own blood.

Daddy! Laura said

Come on Laura we have to leave before they get you ghost face said

Ghost face grabbed Laura by the hand and ran deep into the forest. Michael on the other hand who is still on the ground while the cult members just pass him on the way to get Laura. Wynn and Danny walk by Michael's body and laughed.

You thought you could stop me huh did you but you didn't because you fail Wynn said

Wynn kept staring at Michael's helpless body.

You always fail Michael, you fail to kill your niece and your sister if it wasn't for us you've never kill them Wynn said

Wynn then walk to the forest to get what he want and that's Laura.

Michael starts moving a little to see nobody in sight not Laura or ghost face anywhere. He thought to himself that he fail but he heard gun shots and maybe it wasn't too late. He sees the book across from him and starts crawling towards it. As he was about to read Michael pull out his mask and if he's going back to be under the curse he should be in style. Michael chants the words and pass out.

Somewhere else ghost face and Laura were shooting at the cult. While both of them were being shot at they hear a scream so loud it can be heard all through the forest.

Daddy Laura said

Michael with his mask on starts walking rapidly towards the cult. He sees members with guns and starts killing them like he used to. Every member kept shooting at Michael but he just didn't flinch he kept going towards and chop off their heads.

Ghost face and Laura kept running but was surrounded by the cult. Just then Laura spotted her father coming towards them. Michael stabbed two members in the back which cause a distraction and both Laura and ghost face attack the other members. After killing sum of the members Michael starts feeling weird.

What's going on with me Michael said?

Did you chant the words? Ghost face asked

Yeah I don't know what's going with me Michael said

The curse is only going to work for 5 minutes Laura said

What do you mean? Michael asked

The curse is supposed to pick someone not be chanted that's why it's not working anymore Laura said

Well we better get out before more members come Michael said

As they kept running Michael can see the town but was cut off by the cult who was hiding behind the tree. Wynn came out with danny and said that they almost made it.

Hey ghost face do you think you take out those members? Michael asked

Yeah give me time ghost face said

They started running towards them and kill every member in their sight. Once they were done Wynn sent out Danny to finish the job. Everyone kept attacking Danny but he didn't bugged so Michael had to think of something then he did. Michael pull out the bullet that can kill anybody under the curse. He gave it to ghost face and told him to shoot it at him. Once ghost face put the bullet into the gun he was grabbed by Danny and throw at a tree.

Ghost face! Michael yelled

Michael charge as danny striking him with everything he's got. But it wasn't enough to cause any damage to him. Wynn who was busy looking at the fight didn't notice laura behind him. She struck him from behind and cut off his head as revenge for Jason. Danny saw and walk towards laura. Michael saw and couldn't let him hurt her so he got up and jumped onto danny back. Ghost face was slowing getting up and saw Michael and thought if he cuts the tree it would land where they are. So got one of his last gun and shot the tree down. Michael notice the tree and got off danny's back. The tree landed on danny crushing his whole body.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael

Once the tree landed on danny Michael and the group tried to get out but heard something. Danny was oushing the tree off of him which made Michael tell ghost face and laura to leave.

Go! Go! Michael said

Danny stuck his knife in deep into michaels back causing him to cough up blood.

Daddy! Laura said

Michael! Ghost face said

Wait the bullet that my daddy give you where is it? Laura asked

Oh here it's in this gun ghost face said

Laura took the gun and runs towards her father. Danny impaled Michael onto a tree branch. And kept stabbing him with his knife. But laura shot danny in the back of the head finally killing him. Laura saw her dad slowing dying in front of her. She took off his mask and starts crying. Ghost face made it to Michael saw his friend slowing dying.

Listen go with ghost face and get out of here Michael said

No laura said crying

They'll keep coming and coming listen you don't have to fight anymore Michael said

As Michael says his lost words while he dies in front of his daughter and friend

So… so this is what it feels like Michael said

Daddy Laura said

Laura Michael said

Ghost and Laura left Michael behind on the branch die but before they can leave Michael. He has something to say.

I love both of you Michael said

We love you too ghost face said

They walk off to the nearest town leaving Michael behind. Michael looked up at the sky and sees the light meaning he's close to death. Then something in the sky made Michael cry, it was his family and friends. Jamie, Laurie, Judith, his parents, Jason, and Dr. Loomis.

We love you Michael his family said

Michael cried happily after his family loving him and protecting his daughter from the cult. And before he dies he say something to himself

You did good michael you did good michael said as he died smiley.


End file.
